It is known in vehicle bodies to weld a plurality of headed studs onto the vehicle body to permit the subsequent mounting of a molding on the body. The vehicle body and the headed studs are painted prior to the attachment of the molding.
It is known that the use of a metallic clip for attaching the molding to the headed stud may scratch the paint off the stud or the body and lead to corrosion. It is also known that a plastic clip may be used which obviates the corrosion difficulty, however, the plastic clip may not possess the retention characteristics which are provided by a spring steel clip.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a molding retention clip assembly which would attach a molding to a headed stud in a manner which would both prevent corrosion and provide an effective retention of the molding to the vehicle body.